


Mistletoe Kiss

by Alfer



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: The castle had seemed beautiful, if almost clinically sterile to Kayla at first, but by now her main impression was of coldness and aloofness. Appropriate, considering who built the thing. Wait, did the Witch Queen actually build the castle, or was it already there before? Another thing to ask Helena at some point.All of which made the mistletoe hanging from almost every doorway and passage very confusing.





	Mistletoe Kiss

The castle had seemed beautiful, if almost clinically sterile to Kayla at first, but by now her main impression was of coldness and aloofness. Appropriate, considering who built the thing. Wait, did the Witch Queen actually build the castle, or was it already there before? Another thing to ask Helena at some point.

All of which made the mistletoe hanging from almost every doorway and passage very confusing. 

That had been the only new addition to the decoration that Kaylah had noticed as she walked the deserted hallways alone. Trying to ask the occasional silent servant had proven futile, and no one seemed in a holidays mood that could have explained it. Lost in thought, Kaylah only noticed the raised voices once she was close to the dining room, she sighed to herself, almost choosing to walk back to her rooms, but decided it was best to know what Alain and Magnus were screaming about this time.

Sure enough, there were both generals, discussing again how the army needed to see their queen/the queen was not ready. More and more, being referred to as the Witch Queen made Kaylah’s skin crawl. The voice in her head had been cold and cruel. Everything the woman had done both as queen and as a person was despicable. And the way she had treated Helena…

Alain punching a wall hard enough to crack bought Kaylah back from her dark thoughts, focusing again on the squabbling men. There was a small crack in the wall were Alain’s fist had been, running all the way up to the ceiling. And that was when she noticed the mistletoe, hanging merrily above Magnus and Alain’s heads.

It was too much for her. A chuckle escaped at first, followed by quite giggles she tried to muffle with her hand. The men didn’t notice, Lennox now coming between them and making the scene funnier for Kaylah. Jinhai studiously ignored them all, feeding his loyal raven without a care in the world.

“I am glad the fools are at least amusing to you, my lady. It seems that is all they are good for lately.”

The unexpected voice almost made Kaylah jump, gasping in surprise. Helena had come up behind her, eyeing her curiously. Kaylah let her hand fall to her side, offering the tall woman a smile as greeting. Helena answered with a small, but genuine grin.

“They’re under the mistletoe, the irony is just too good to pass.” She was pretty sure Alain might punch Magnus’ face instead of another wall very soon, but their antics fell to the edge of her awareness, her focus now on Helena and the confused frown that was her response.  _ How can someone so intimidating look so cute in the next minute? _

“The mistletoe? It is only another one of the idiocracies of Lennox’s cult, something about rebirth and conquering winter, I believe.” 

Kaylah quickly looked over to make sure they were not being listened to. Yep, no chance of that, since now it looked like Lennox had somehow offended the other two. Lowering her voice just in case, she moved closer to Helena to answer.

“In my world, there’s a tradition that if two people are under the mistletoe, they have to kiss. I don’t know why, but it made that whole mess pretty hilarious.” Though it was nothing compared to Helena’s incredulous expression.

“Why would foliage force one to kiss another? However...” Helena smirked, and Kaylah might have felt her knees go weak from it. “That explains why you are so amused by their antics.”

Setting her hand on the small of Kaylah’s back, Helena led them towards the fighting men. “Even so, I suppose it is time to end their playtime.”

They shared smiles at that, and Kaylah did her best to focus on ending the small brawl that was now threatening to break the enormous dining table, and not on the fact that she and Helena stepped under that mistletoe too as they walked into the room.

A few hours later found Kaylah walking with Helena towards the general’s room, a comfortable silence shared between them. It was a welcome respite from the arguing that had taken place during the entirety of dinner and then continued on until she had done her best impression of pissed off murder-queen and put a stop to it.

She could technically have gone to the witch queen’s room. Solaire was there but she believed Kaylah wasn’t her old enemy. But that would mean parting from Helena, and the more time passed, the less appealing that possibility was. Helena’s mere presence was enough to set Kaylah at ease, the hand now almost habitually resting on her back grounding her like nothing else in this weird place.

And lately, Helena had proven herself an expert cuddler. There was no way Kaylah would choose an empty cold bed over her.

They were close to her room, walking under the last tall archway that signaled the beginning of the Generals’ resting quarters. A light tug on her hand made Kaylah turn to her left, towards Helena. Helena’s eyes seemed an even darker shade of blue, but they were warm as a light blush painted her pale cheeks red. Her other hand came up to hold Kaylah’s cheek, as she closed the distance between them slowly. Kaylah went up on her tiptoes, closing the last inches separating them.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, lips gliding unhurriedly together. When Helena kissed her, it was like nothing else in the world existed, like queens and magic and warriors all ceased to matter, and only the two of them were left. Helena’s hand on her cheek, the other on her waist, her own arms wrapped around Helena’s neck, bodies pressed close. That was all Kaylah could, and wanted to, focus on.

Soon enough Helena was nipping at her bottom lip, making Kaylah moan softly in response. Helena took the opportunity and deepened the kiss, Kaylah immediately matching her pace. As it almost always happened with Helena and situations like these, she soon found herself pinned to the wall, Helena easily holding her up by the back of her thighs, her legs hugging Helena’s waist and her fingers tangled in wild blonde strands.

No doubt there were other reasons too, but Kaylah had a sneaking suspicion that Helena’s habit of pinning her to things had more to do with wanting to feel another person close to her than anything else. 

Like the tide receding, they went back to soft pecks, until Kaylah pulled back enough to rest their foreheads together. Once her heart-rate had gone back down to normal, she opened her eyes, finding Helena already looking at her, a shy smile on her face.

“Not that I’m complaining, but shouldn’t we have waited until we got into your room to start this?”

Helena’s blush came back with a vengeance. “You said it was tradition. I thought it would be good to keep at least something of your world here.”

Kaylah’s eyes widened, her gaze travelling to the ceiling to find a mistletoe hanging above their heads, on the very apex of the archway. A distant part of her wondered how the hell the servants had even managed to get that high without her noticing. The rest was too busy hugging Helena as tight to her as she could, hiding her watering eyes on the crook of her sorceress’ neck. Helena pressed closer, a distraught sound leaving her once she felt Kaylah’s tears on her skin.

Kaylah laughed, kissing Helena’s cheek. “Thanks, Helena. I never did kiss anyone under the mistletoe before, but I’m glad you wanted to.”

She felt Helena kissing her temple before slowly putting her down on the floor, only to wrap her up in a proper hug. It was another moment of comfortable silence, and one Kaylah didn’t want to break. Eventually they would walk to Helena’s room, and fall to her bed in a tangle of limbs and tired bodies. But right now Helena held her under the mistletoe, in a cold castle in a weird fantasy land, and it was the best gift Kaylah could have asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, so any and all comments would be particularly appreciated! MC ended up with a name because I'm no good at first or second person, but writing in third person without using a name for one of the characters proved harder than expected.


End file.
